tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kierlan Drache
For the majority of Kierlan's life, he was bred more than raised, fixed in canine form for fourteen years to the the cold pragmatism of his parents. To anyone else, the Drache family was just one of a number of immigrant families trying to make ends meet in the late 1990's. Crammed into a run down shack with a mangy mutt that seamed more feral then domesticated, Erik and Anna Drache capitalized on what most of the world would have avoided. The first instance that Ana had caught Kierlan morphing into a shaggy-haired puppy at six years old was the last time he remembered being human. While a couple of junkies more concerned with buying pills then kibble should've been suspicious, no one though to question the Drache's main source of income. As dogfighting was a popular local sport and oftentimes the only means of getting fast cash, Kierlan leaned early on that he didn't have to be a lamb to be sacrificial. After a particularly brutal match landed Kierlan's half-head carcass in a kennel full of dogs waiting to be put down, escape became possible on two unsteady legs and a form he was less familiar with then one covered in fur. Unused to being human, Kierlan struggled with his shaky grasp, leading to abrupt, unpredictable transformation that he managed to conceal as a homeless youth or stray dog. Self-destructive and volatile, Kierlan was exactly the type of stray dog that twin brothers Aiden and Lucas Williams would love. The fifteen year old brothers were the first to approach the feral dog without a taser or muzzle and Kierlan found a new home and life with Aiden and Lucas. He was known as Scout, the moody German Shepard, but over the course of two years, the boys transformed the volatile shepard into a good dog. With a new lease on life, Kierlan decided to show himself - his unsteady human self - to the brothers. Adrian and Lucas were ecstatic to find that their pet dog was in fact a mutant who could assume any animalistic shape he wished. When Kierlan came out to their parents, however, it was a different story. They immediately called the police and had him arrested. The police delivered him to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and from then on, he's been there. Though he wouldn't say it's been all bad. He's learning how to control his powers, even though normal human mannerisms are difficult for him at times and he'd rather walk around on four legs rather then two. Even still, he's getting an education and has actual friends now. ABILITIES THERIANTHROPY - Having spent the better part of his life on four legs, Kierlan's control over his abilities as an animal is often unsurprisingly much better then his control of a human. However, due to the prolonged abuse of his powers, Kierlan avoids any and all canine forms, finding his capacity and need to revert back severely reduced the longer he maintains them. Conditionally, he is more comfortable and powerful as a dog, despite his reluctance to be one. Currently, Kierlan's preferred form is that of a ravens, finding it to be the easiest and most unassuming form, however he has been known to occasionally turn into a grizzly bear when his human form isn't intimidation enough. TRIVIA * Kade's clothing varies. At times he is wearing nothing but sweatpants. Due to the frequent application of his mutation, he finds clothing restrictive and unnecessary. Other times, when posing as a homeless youth, he is found in old pants, shoes, and a shirt covered in dirt.